


Старик и зверь

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты: beside, Self-mad, Дети Понедельника





	Старик и зверь

Он пришел ночью.  
Дождь шел пятые сутки, рыбацкие лодки томились под навесом у пристани, Анетта Банс варила свое душистое пойло, и над улицей плыл запах пряностей, горьких опавших листьев, моря и сырой осенней тоски.  
Он отворил дверь, замер на пороге, встряхнулся по-собачьи и поднял на меня взгляд.  
Конечно, я сразу его узнал, хотя прошло уже десять лет. Он совсем не изменился, только волосы отросли ниже плеч. И глаза, кажется, стали еще чернее.  
– Здравствуй, – сказал он, стоя в дверях. Дождевые капли стучали по деревянным доскам крыльца, коврик у порога пропитался влагой, но он не спешил заходить внутрь.  
– Здравствуй. – Я отложил книгу и плотнее укутался в плед. Мои старые кости давно прогнили, да и сам я отсырел и истрепался, и теперь никак не могу согреться даже возле жаркого камина.  
– Не пригласишь меня в дом?  
Я всегда знал, что он придет.  
Зимой, обнимая дрожащими пальцами чашку с дрянным какао, глядя на голые черные ветки вяза через морозные узоры на стекле, я ждал его.  
Весной, сидя в кресле-качалке на крыльце своего дома, такого же древнего и ветхого, как я сам, и наблюдая, как Салли и Нэнси, соседские близняшки, прыгают через скакалку, я ждал его.  
Летом, изнемогая под ватным одеялом жары, стуча зубами о край графина с ледяным клюквенным морсом, который готовит для меня Анетта, я ждал его.  
Осенью, когда холодный северный ветер срывал листья с вяза, я ждал его.  
Когда же он наконец пришел, я понял: все это время я надеялся, что он умер. Что мне не придется платить по давним счетам.  
Я надеялся, что они прикончат его, что они будут милосердны.  
Но они приняли его в стаю, а теперь он пришел ко мне.  
– Почему так долго? – спросил я.  
– Хотел, чтобы ты боялся. Чтобы ты просыпался ночами, прислушиваясь к вою ветра, запирал двери на все засовы и дрожал под одеялом. Ты ждал меня?  
– Да, – сказал я. – Ты пришел меня убить?  
– Ты не стал вмешиваться, – сказал он. – Я пришел выразить свою признательность.  
Порыв ветра ударил в окно, хлопнули ставни. Пламя свечи, стоящей на столе подле моей руки, мигнув, выровнялось и разгорелось ярче.  
– Ты припозднился. Я слишком стар и для твоей благодарности, и для того, чтобы бояться тебя.  
Он сверкнул на меня из темноты хищной усмешкой, переступил босыми ногами.  
– Тогда тебе ничего не угрожает.  
– Ты можешь войти, – сказал я, и он шагнул вперед, на свет.

Он пришел ночью, а наутро ко мне заскочил Питер Оттис – обычно по субботам мы играем в шахматы.  
Питер справился о моем здоровье, посетовал, что осень в этом году уж больно рано наступила – а потом так и замер с открытым ртом, когда увидел его спускающимся со второго этажа.  
– Клянусь богом, Эм, это же...  
– Это мой племянник, Дерек. – Имя я придумал еще ночью. – Познакомься, Пит.  
Когда тот, кого я назвал Дереком, отлучился на кухню, чтобы приготовить нам чаю, Пит наклонился к моему уху и зашептал сбивчиво:  
– Эм, он как две капли воды похож на мальчишку Питерсонов – того, что потерялся в ночь Бельтайн! Помнишь, мы ходили искать его, весь лес прочесали, да так и не нашли?  
– Да, – сказал я, – помню.  
– Ему было тогда лет двадцать, как и этому. Моя Соня так ревела – они вроде как крутили шуры-муры, я-то был против, но смотреть на нее не мог, так она убивалась, бедняжка. Ну точно, вылитый мальчишка Питерсонов, как же это?  
– Он и вправду похож, – согласился я. – У нас с Питерсонами общая родня в городе, ты ведь знаешь.  
– Никогда не слышал. – Пит покачал головой.  
– Просто забыл, – сказал я мягко. – Дерек – сын моей двоюродной младшей сестренки, Марси. С ней мы не особенно ладили, потому она и не приезжала.  
– Все равно чудно. – Питер нахмурился и почесал свой лысеющий затылок. – Как две капли воды, Эм, подумать только!  
– Да, – сказал я. – Очень похож. Тебе шах, Пит.

С приходом Дерека дом ожил, будто обрел дыхание. Половицы по ночам скрипели сами собой, что-то шуршало и возилось в углах, шторы на закрытых окнах колыхались, словно от ветра.  
Я не мог спать, лежал в своей холодной постели и считал трещины на стене.  
Когда-то давно это уже было. Когда была жива Элли и девочки. Когда был жив я сам.  
По утрам Дерек приносил мне горячее какао и яичницу с беконом, щурился, сверкал черными глазами и белозубой улыбкой, не пытаясь спрятать слишком острые клыки – я все равно знал, кто он такой. Что он такое.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивал он, отдергивая занавеску, чтобы впустить в комнату лучи блеклого осеннего солнца. – Как твоя спина, не болит? Не хочешь ли немного размяться?  
– Нет, – отвечал я. – Не хочу.  
Он оборачивался и смотрел на меня так, что мне хотелось натянуть одеяло повыше и никогда больше не просыпаться.  
– Хорошо, – говорил Дерек, и даже с закрытыми глазами я чувствовал его взгляд на своем лице. – Я подожду еще.

За следующий месяц все жители нашего городка под разными предлогами побывали в моем доме. Все они приносили гостинцы, болтали ни о чем, справлялись о моем здоровье и сетовали на погоду, но на самом деле, я знал, они приходили поглазеть на Дерека.  
Он был приветлив со всеми, и даже более чем приветлив: залатал Мэлани Доус протекающую крышу в сарае, смастерил для близняшек Нэнси и Салли деревянный игрушечный флюгер, помог Питу Оттису починить мотор древнего, вечно сдыхающего плимута. Вечером, придя домой и соорудив ужин для нас двоих, он поднимался наверх, в комнату, где я храню свою библиотеку, спускался с книгой в гостиную и устраивался на ковре у камина.  
Он мог бы быть моим сыном. Любящим, заботливым, почтительным.  
Я почти поверил в это, старый дурак.  
– Он и впрямь копия Джеймса, – сказала как-то раз Анетта Банс, укутывая меня потеплее в моем кресле-качалке. Денек выдался небывало теплым, и мы с ней расположились на крыльце. – Я дружила с Питерсонами, хорошо знала и мальчишку. Эм, ты правда ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Я смотрел в ее васильковые глаза, которые целовал когда-то давно, когда вокруг них еще не было ни одной морщинки, когда она еще не встретила своего Мартина, а я не встретил Элли, когда нам было по восемнадцать и мы ничего не боялись...  
А потом на крыльцо вышел Дерек и сел подле моих ног, избавив меня от необходимости отвечать.

Я мог бы рассказать ей, думал я той ночью, ворочаясь без сна и привычно считая трещины на стене. Мог бы облегчить душу, да только этот груз не делится на двоих, и незачем тревожить старушку Анетту, незачем ворошить прошлое, раз уж все равно нельзя ничего изменить.  
Я скоро умру, думал я, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам ожившего дома, а когда я умру, Дерек уйдет. Ему нужен я. Когда меня не станет, ему незачем будет оставаться здесь, и он уйдет к своим, где ему и место.   
Нужно только подождать, думал я, и все будет хорошо.  
Если бы я только знал, как оно обернется.

Октябрь пролетел незаметно, прошелестел листками отрывного календаря, висящего над камином в гостиной. Дерек обрывал их каждый день, и мне казалось, что вяз за окном тоже теряет листья по одному. Пока однажды утром я не увидел сквозь пыльное стекло, что дерево стоит посреди двора совсем голое.  
– Ты стар, – сказал Дерек утром первого ноября, присаживаясь на край моей постели и заглядывая мне в глаза. – Твой срок подходит к концу, ты дряхлеешь с каждым днем, почти не выходишь из дому и редко встаешь. А мог бы быть как я, стоит только захотеть.  
– Нет, – ответил я, – я не хочу.  
– В лесу по утрам холодно и тихо, за ночь подмораживает, иней хрустит под лапами, оседает на шерсти, запахи щекочут ноздри. Тебе ведь понравился тот кролик, что я принес вчера с охоты?  
– Кролик был хорош, но не настолько, чтобы я согласился.  
– Солнце для нас светит не так, как для остальных, лес принадлежит нам, все, что есть в нем – наше, нет страха, нет тоски, нет сожалений. Ты ведь тоскуешь по жене и дочкам? В лесу ты о них забудешь.  
– Да, – сказал я, чувствуя, как слезы обжигают мою сухую морщинистую кожу. – Я тоскую о них. И поэтому я никогда не соглашусь.  
Дерек провел ладонью по моей щеке.  
– Я умею ждать, старик, – сказал он, и кровать скрипнула пружинами, когда он встал. – А тебе нечего терять.

Он неправ, подумал я, когда он ушел. Мне есть, что терять.  
Смех Элли, яркие ленточки в волосах моих дочерей, клетчатое покрывало для пикника, на котором мы валялись все вместе, уплетая сэндвичи, качели на старом вязе, которые я давно снял, но так и не смог выбросить и просто отнес на чердак, запах жареной рыбы и дрожащее над плитой жаркое марево, белые фарфоровые тарелки, забытая на стуле соломенная шляпка, стук каблучков по лестнице, детские книжки, разбросанные на ковре в гостиной, горячий чай с имбирем у камина зимними вечерами, крики чаек на пляже, скрип весел в уключинах, теплая ладонь Элли на моих глазах...  
Будто фотографии в альбоме – черно-белые, застывшие. Мертвые, как и те, кто на них. Все, что у меня осталось.  
Кроме меня самого.  
Дерек ушел, и некому было утереть мои слезы, а сам я был не в силах.  
Мне есть, что терять. И значит, я не проиграю.  
Так думал я утром первого ноября, лежа в постели, не понимая, что в этой игре победить не под силу никому.

Я ничего не знал. Они не говорили мне, берегли старого доброго Эммета от потрясений, или просто не думали, что мне нужно об этом знать.  
Сначала стали пропадать старики. Мэлани Доус однажды утром вышла подышать воздухом и не вернулась – все решили, что она упала в море со скалы. Труп так и не нашли. Дик Хаммер отправился удить рыбу на пристани, и больше его не видели. Сандра Грин, старушка-учительница, преподававшая когда-то латынь в университете, решила прогуляться на станцию, да так и не пришла домой.  
Семеро людей, семь исчезновений – и они ничего мне не сказали!  
Потом пришел черед детей, и вот тут-то городок объял ужас, и Анетта пришла навестить меня, бледная и прямая, и рассказала мне все – о Мэлани, Сандре и других стариках, и о малышке Пруденс, которая пропала прямо из своей кроватки.  
– Окно было разбито, Эм, – сказала Анетта, комкая подол своего платья темными от старости пальцами, – никто ничего не слышал, малышка даже не пискнула, а там везде кровь, ох, Эм, как же это, кто же мог такое...  
И она разрыдалась, спрятав лицо в ладонях, ее обычно аккуратная прическа растрепалась и седые волосы торчали в разные стороны. Я хотел обнять ее, прижать к себе и утешить, как когда-то много лет назад, но понял, что не могу пошевелиться – меня будто цепями сковали по рукам и ногам, будто все мои кости разом одеревенели. Я хотел сказать что-то, но из моей груди вырвался только звериный рык, и Анетта в ужасе отпрянула, опрокинув свою чашку.  
Вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, я смотрел, как липкий сладкий чай заливает столешницу, и думал только об одном.  
Я думал, что не мог выиграть с самого начала.  
До того, как Дерек пришел ко мне. До того, как погибли Элли и девочки.  
Все началось гораздо раньше, и уже тогда я обречен был проиграть.  
– Пожалуйста, Анетта, – произнес я глухо, – уходи. Иди домой. Я должен побыть один.  
– Эм, что...  
– Уходи! – рявкнул я. – Пошла отсюда, ну!  
Она вскочила, опрокинув стул, и бросилась к двери, и я еще успел подумать: как же это больно – прощаться с ней так, зная, что никогда, никогда больше ее не увижу. А потом мне стало не до того, потому что ярость, клокотавшая во мне, рванулась наружу, огненным шаром пронеслась по горлу, разжала мои стиснутые зубы и вырвалась на волю в звуке, который я надеялся никогда больше не слышать.

Я ошибался. Старый, самоуверенный дурак – я думал, что он ограничится ожиданием, уговорами, посулами.  
Я должен был знать с самого начала – он не остановится ни перед чем.  
За моей спиной жарко, будто сытый хищный зверь, дышит камин, где-то далеко в вышине ворчит зарождающийся гром, вяз тянет голые ветки к окну. Тучи непроницаемым покрывалом затянули небо, надежно спрятав мой дом от луны и звезд.  
Никто не увидит того, что здесь произойдет.  
Я жду существо, которое называю Дереком. Когда оно придет, я не стану спрашивать его ни о чем. Я просто отшвырну в сторону плед, которым тщетно пытаюсь согреть свое старое немощное тело, прыгну вперед и вопьюсь клыками в его горло.   
Видит бог, я так надеялся, что никогда больше не сделаю этого. Пятнадцать лет назад, рыдая над изувеченными трупами моей жены и любимых дочек, я поклялся, что никогда больше не выпущу своего зверя на свободу.  
Но сейчас я чувствую, как жесткая шерсть пробивается сквозь кожу, как клыки удлиняются и впиваются в нижнюю губу, как искажается зрение, позволяя мне видеть то, что не видно человеческому глазу. Мои кости больше не ноют, спина не болит, я снова чувствую себя сильным и молодым.

Я помню его глаза той ночью, когда я, дрожа, прижимался спиной к влажному от дождя дереву, не в силах выйти на залитую лунным светом поляну, не в силах встретиться с теми, кто ждал его там, не в силах даже окликнуть его, чтобы предупредить. Я помню, как он обернулся – за миг до того, как твари набросились на него. Я знаю, что и он меня видел.  
Может, я сумел бы его спасти. Всего один взрослый зверь и двое молодых, почти щенков – я мог бы с ними справиться, я почти уверен.  
Но мой страх был слишком велик, и я до сих пор не знаю, кого боялся больше – тварей или самого себя.  
Парнишку искали до самого утра, но так и не нашли.  
И не так уж важно, что движет им теперь – месть или желание подарить мне новую жизнь.  
Он убивает, потому что может убивать. Потому что разрешил себе.  
Господи, помоги мне. Я должен был знать с самого начала. Я должен был убить его сам, и тогда бы никто не пострадал.  
Теперь и это на моей совести.

Дом оживает, дышит, скрипит половицами. Сквозняки шепчутся в занавесках, в шкафу позвякивает посуда, огонь в камине разгорается ярче.  
Все произойдет очень быстро. Я старше и опытнее. Сильнее. Он не сможет мне противостоять.  
Я наливаю себе какао – длинные когти не позволяют ухватить кофейник за ручку, так что приходится взять его двумя руками, – сажусь в кресло и жду, стараясь не думать о том, что ждет меня после того, как я расправлюсь с Дереком.  
Я не смогу больше оставаться здесь. Зверь во мне ворочается, ворчит, скалит зубы. Я слишком долго сдерживал его, и, боюсь, снова загнать его в клетку не получится. Значит, мне придется уйти.  
Твари злопамятны и мстительны, они могут разорвать меня на части, когда я заявлюсь в их логово. Но я силен и опытен, и они могут принять меня.  
Надеюсь, они будут милосердны.

Входная дверь скрипит, и я встаю с кресла.


End file.
